The present invention relates to a mounting system or assembly for long span ceiling panels and, in particular, to a ceiling panel assembly that provides a high degree of security against removal or displacement. As such, the invention is particularly adaptable for use in correctional facilities.
Conventional suspended ceiling tiles are generally undesireable for use in applications that require a high degree of security against removal or displacement because they typically allow unauthorized access to above ceiling services and/or permit concealment of weapons, contraband and the like in areas above the ceiling or in gaps or openings between panels. In addition, conventional ceiling panel assemblies generally require that individual panels be cut and fit during installation. Also, conventional systems which use attachment screws or bolts typically require precise alignment and location of adjacent panels. This adds to installation complexity and an increased time for installation which, of course, translates to higher costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel assembly that provides a high degree of security against removal or displacement and prevents unauthorized access to areas above the ceiling panels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel assembly as described above that prevents the concealment of weapons or other potentially dangerous objects in spaces above the ceiling panels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel assembly as described above that provides for simplified installation without the need to cut and fit individual panels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel assembly that allows for alignment of adjacent panels without the use of attachment screws or bolts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel assembly, the component parts of which may be manufactured from extruded metal or other processes that provide a uniform cross-section thus enabling the components to engage and lock in a wide range of positions so as to simplify installation.